1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, a method of driving the electronic circuit, an electro-optical device, a method of driving the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, highly accurate coloring or enlargement of a screen required for an electro-optical device having a plurality of electro-optical elements, the electro-optical device being widely used as a display device. Corresponding to this, the weight of active-matrix-driven electro-optical devices having a pixel circuit for driving each of the plurality of electro-optical elements has been increased in comparison with passive-matrix-driven electro-optical devices. However, in order to accomplish more highly accurate coloring or further enlargement of the screen, it is necessary to accurately control each of the electro-optical elements. For this purpose, variation in the characteristics of active elements constituting the pixel circuit must be compensated.
As a method of compensating the variation in the characteristics of active elements, for example, a display device (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-272233) having pixel circuits including diode-connected transistors in order to compensate the deviation of characteristics has been suggested.